Red Haste Aggro
Stats Decklist How to Play Your opening hand will never satisfy you. You're forced to play any card you can afford: Ambamby, Mag, Tomspick, LeTruth, Ignis Mage, and Burning Tree (there are a few more). Near the beginning, you will be lacking icons, so you must discard. To maintain a decent early defense, use a Hallow's Treats if you're facing up against weak monsters (meant to be played early on). If your opponent's monsters are strong, play Divine Favor or Pumpkin Bombs to leave them vulnerable to Hallow's Treats. You'd generally want to play all your actions early, especially Sorry so you can draw the cards you need. You really get a good head start when you've safely deployed a Burning Tree or two. You can continuously destroy your opponent with cheap haste cards, and Burning Tree makes it much easier. But it's especially strong because, once your opponent's board is clear because of the Hallow's Treats, you can give your opponent no chance to plant down monsters. Keep stopping them with the convenient haste monsters. Once you've successfully set up a decent defense, iamlogic becomes overpowered. The Burning Tree will constantly feed iamlogic and it'll eventually wreck the opponent's defense and win the game (LeTruth is also good at this). However, if you can't wipe your opponents board before getting a good hand, you'll be screwed. After ten turns, you'll probably have the perfect hand and all you have to do is wipe the opponent's board or safely plant 2-4 Burning Trees and an iamlogic so the opponent can't destroy them. The boardwipes can be played any time because nearly all monsters are haste and die the turn they're placed and only the strong monsters will survive the boardwipes. They should be played early on practically, but can be used any time. The general rule for this deck is: survive until your hand is good and your opponent's field is weak and you won. A heavy risk, but it's fun to play and dominate. How to Beat Stronger decks with quality cards can tarnish this deck. Early on, this deck is heavily vulnerable so if your opponent can deploy the win conditions early, you dead. This deck is very weak against OTK, and potentially control. In theory, this deck would stand strong against control, but this deck isn't fast enough to set up the iamlogic / Burning Tree grind. Burn can be strong as well because there is a lot of summon and death in this deck. Midrange is a threat as well. Any decently-fast deck can do well against this deck. Especially decks with strong cards that dominate early. Spam and weak decks can be destroyed easily because of the Divine Favor and Hallow's Treats combination. Risky deck overall. Tip + Sidenote Tip (READ!): To quicken the pace, discard as much as you can to locate the killer cards. Use all drawing cards and haste cards. Don't be surprised if you have 0 cards in hand 90% of the time. It's not as slow and risky as I exaggerated if you take this tip at heart. Sidenote: Although I am the creator, I want to advise you that this deck is risky and generally weak. I may revisit this to find a concrete solution to the following problems. I wouldn't recommend this deck if you're competitive; this deck is explicitly meant for casual play only. Category:Decks